koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Anavel Gato
Anavel Gato (アナベル・ガトー) is one of the primary antagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 STARDUST MEMORY and Kou Uraki's rival. During the One Year War (Mobile Suit Gundam), he was a superb ace of the Zeon forces who gained a legendary reputation for shooting down 200 Federation Mobile Suits. Gato became feared as the "Nightmare of Solomon" (ソロモンの悪夢) under Dozle Zabi's battalion. When his Mobile Suit was checked in for repairs during the One Year War's climatic battle, he was reluctantly among the Zeon survivors. Stifling his urge to avenge Zeon's defeat, Gato spent a year in confinement on the moon. From there, he eventually regrouped with his superior, Aiguille Delaz, three years into the armistice between the Earth Federation and Zeon. He disguises himself as a Federation soldier and successfully hijacks one of the Gundam prototypes, Gundam 02, for the spacenoids. Using the mecha to denounce the Federation's side of the peace treaty, Gato and his faction revive the dream of their lost comrades to declare war on Earth. Mission Mode In the first game, Gato's main appearance is limited to Amuro Ray's last mission in Official Mode. He enters the field of A Baoa Qu and instantly destroys the Federation spaceship, Salamis. Not satisfied with his prey, Gato charges for Amuro's location. When Amuro tries to conquer the core, Gato will try to intercept him again. Upon his second defeat, Gato begrudgingly retreats from A Baoa Qu to ensure his survival. He becomes a playable character in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 and is one of the principles characters for the Those who Fight scenario. Awakening on the unknown planet, Gato stays put in one place while transmitting his S.O.S message for anyone to respond. His message is received by Full Frontal and Treize who greet the isolated soldier in person. Learning that they are in the same boat, Frontal offers a truce if Gato agrees to work towards their goals. For the sake of his comrades back at his home, Gato accepts. Soon after he joins, Gato launches to attack nearby enemy troops. An infuriated Kou recognizes his Gundam and engages him in combat. During their confrontation, Amuro intervenes to assist the younger pilot. Upon hearing Kou identify the ace, Gato is motivated to defeat his rival and the legendary pilot in Zeon's honor. After their battle, Gato is a stoic follower of Frontal and Treize's plans. Like Duo, he quietly voices his concerns for Treize's romanticism as they encounter their other comrades. He also expects his new comrades to act according to military protocol and is easily upset when one of them taunts his authority. Duo often has to act as the one to calm him down. Out of the stranded warriors they encounter, Gato mainly welcomes Dozle into their ranks. He continues to follow Treize and company in the following original story arcs. As a callback to his participation in the One Year War, Gato stars in the third History Mission for 0083 Stardust Memory. Players can use him to backup Char and Dozle against a younger Amuro and other Federation forces. Personality A zealot for Zeon's cause, Gato believes in the pure integrity of the Zabi family. He thinks it's a miracle that the Federation even beat the spacenoids and hates the feeling of Earth's gravity. Stern and obedient to military etiquette, Gato is a man stubborn to change with a hardened heart for war. He stakes his every action in the hopes of reviving Zeon's glory. As such, he admires the wisdom and patience of his commander, Delaz, swearing by his word to forever serve him. On the other hand, Gato doesn't blindly accept his every Zeon cohort as he reviles the "black hearted" Cima Garahau. He feels her actions are dishonoring their faction's reputation and wants nothing to do with her. Gato barely stomachs even being in the same room as her, but endures due to Delaz's presence. His rivalry with Kou is one centered on their pride as soldiers. When they first meet, Gato can't believe his enemy's sloppiness and painful lack of experience. He angrily lectures Kou on how to properly behave whilst in battle despite being on the opposing side, a habit which Gato scorns himself for doing. Gato outclasses Kou with little effort and mocks the younger pilot to someday become a decent challenge. He gradually deems Kou a worthy foe when the latter's skills develop to threaten the success of his mission. Quotes *"Don't thank me. It's all in a knight's work." *"Shut up!" *"You're going down!" *"Time to end this!" *"Gato... launching!" *"We fight against a sea of enemies! But we will rescue our brothers nonetheless!" *"Like shooting fish in a barrel." *"You certainly seem willing to die." *"Superb! This is a very impressive Mobile Suit!" *"Out of my way!" *"That foe. Only I can defeat him." *"I have taken this field! Onward to the next!" *"It was almost too easy. I suppose this is what they call an easy victory." *"I'm ready to fight, but they keep throwing children at me!" *"For the rebirth of the ideals of Zeon. For the success of Operation Stardust! Solomon I have returned!" *"It was almost too easy. I suppose this is what they call an easy victory." *"For those who have idled away their time, this must truly be a nightmare!" *"This unit... and this nuclear warhead... all for the restoration of Zeon!" *"You can't possibly take me on! You're an amateur!" *"We shall deliver true freedom to the Spacenoids!" *"It's only a scratch!" *"Regroup and resume the attack!" *"Thank you for helping me." *"Let us join forces here!" *"My honor and duty shall prevail!" *"You and I have different values." *"This is the time I have waited for. Proof that those who fell before me did not die in vain!" *"I wield the sword of justice! If you think you can take it, bring it on!" *"If anyone's a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior, it's me!" *"I will fight tor the rebirth of the ideals of Zeon until the day I die!" *"Remember this! Those who would interfere with my plans will be destroyed!" Stats Gato has stats that share parallels with Kou's. Both pilots share the same Melee rating and have opposing Shot and Defense ratings. Gato has the strongest Defense but lower Shot ratings of the two. Both are above average pilots in the cast. Relations In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Gato by clearing the third mission in Those who Fight scenario. After reading the Terminal message, "Requesting Backup!", then read Gato's message "Zeon's Ideals". Gato has special SP attack quotes with Kou, Char (Char's Counterattack version), Dozle, Ramba, Yazan, Roux, Cecily, Ghingham, Milliardo, Duo, Treize, Master Asia, and Mr. Bushido. Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Gato to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Wide Range :Mobile Suit - Gundam GP02 :Action - Fires a shot from Mobile Suit's Atomic Rifle, creating a massive explosion Gallery Anavelgato-msg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam portrait Trivia *As a callback to his first appearance in the series, Gato has a quote for his playable appearance in which he revels his return to the series. His quote breaks the fourth wall, stating he is glad to be back in Gundam Musou. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters